From affection, to attraction, till finally, love
by chaotic pink chocobo
Summary: [Timely Intelligence aka ClockworkJazz.] This oneshot goes over how a relationship could blossom between the two. [One Shot]


A/N: It seems the plot bunnies like to attack me when I'm sleep deprived.

Warning, character death. But in Danny phantom, where they become ghosts, just because they die doesn't mean that their gone...

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

--

She was sixteen when he first started to watch her. He found himself drawn to her more and more as he watched over her and her brother. Convincing himself that he watched her because she was very important to the young boy he was watching over, his mind left him alone for the time being.

She was sixteen and wasn't aware that he existed.

--

She was eighteen when she became aware of him. The boys alternative future self had escaped to her time, endangering everyone in the time line. The ghost had gained many allies in the ghost zone while he watched, which made it necessary for him to help the young boy in his fight. During the battle he had seen the ghost dragon about to harm her, so he quickly intervened the fight between the ghost and herself. The young boy defeated his alternative self soon after, but at a cost. His whole family knew his secret now, and he was terribly injured. But the boy healed, and his family accepted him. Seeing that he was no longer needed he went back to his tower, but not with out a surprising thank you kiss on the cheek from her.

She was eighteen when she found out about him.

--

The excuse of watching her because she was around the young boy was teetering on uselessness when she turned nineteen. She moved out of her parents home and into a dormitory at a local university. Still, she need to be protected, so the excuse was still useful, but it did not excuse how much he watched her. He came up with another one, that the boy was able to protect the others and she was now alone, defenseless. The excuse worked and he was safe once again.

She was nineteen and he watched her more than he should.

--

He watched her as her heart was broken by her boyfriend as she caught him cheating at age twenty. Making the weak excuse that her mental and emotional health was also important to his mission, he went to her and comforted her. After the initial surprise of his appearance she had cried into his chest. He soothed her with comforting gestures and the words of one of her possible futures. Afterward she had thanked him by once again kissing his cheek. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and returned to his tower once he knew she was fine.

She was twenty when she found out that he cared for her.

--

All of his excuses became obsolete when the young boy defeated the threat to him and his family. The battle had been big, and many people got hurt, but no one had died. Remembering what he had said about second chances the young boy destroyed his rivals ghost half, freeing the man from the ghosts control over his emotions. The boy, now a young man, was free from the alternative self ever happening. He didn't need to watch the young man or his family anymore, but he still did.

She was twenty three when he ran out of excuses.

--

Her death happened at twenty six, by a drunk driver that, ironically, was one of her own psychology patients. He hadn't been watching her, instead was conversing with the others that watched time as well. He couldn't understand why he did not see it, but he hadn't. Surprisingly she appeared in the outer realms of the ghost zone, near his and his colleagues realms. Being hated by many of the other ghosts in the ghost zone he offered to share his tower with her.

She died at twenty six and now stayed with him.

--

She gave him the first kiss after a year of her death. Unlike the two kisses that were her way of showing thanks, this was was a true kiss. She had came up to him and, for no apparent reason, had wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly yet firmly on the lips. She let go of him with a smile on her face and left him alone in the room, surprised.

She had been dead a year when she made him blush.

--

It had been a year and a half when he found her sitting on the top of the tower looking out over the emptiness of the ghost zone, lost in her own thoughts. He had been wondering where she had went and found her looking serene despite being a ghost. Something tugged at his soul as he went over to her and floated behind her. Looking down at her he tapped her shoulder and she looked up at him. For some reason he kissed her even though her mouth was partially opened. Surprised by his own actions, he left her stunned and on the top of the tower. He looked back before going inside the tower and saw she was now blushing and had a smile on her face. He smiled himself as he entered their home.

She had been dead a year and a half when he admitted to himself that he liked her more than a companion.

--

It was two years since her death when they watched as her brother proposed to his long time friend. She had been so wrapped up in her happiness and the knowledge that she was right about the two she was twirling around, enjoying her victory. She stopped when she accidentally bumped into him. She looked up at him and he lowered his head to initiate their third kiss, which was much longer than all the others before it.

She had been dead two years when they both realized they had fallen in love each other.

888888888888888

Jazz found Clockwork deep in thought in the room with the screen that showed them every possible past, present, and future. She smiled as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "What are you thinking about this time?" She asked. If she learned anything from her afterlife with him, it was that he thought about everything and anything. Secretly she liked that about him, if anything, it always lead to an interesting conversation.

He turned around and smiled at her. He kissed her forehead. "Just remembering all of the turning points

that lead to this." He kissed her lovingly on the lips which she promptly returned. _'I take it back, when he thinks like this it leads to something much better._' She smiled against his lips as his arms encircled her and she wrapped hers around his neck.

End

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Don't ask me about the end, I just wanted to add it. And before you say anything about ghost not being able to fall in love I have two words for you.

Box. Lunch.

If that won't convince you, nothing will.


End file.
